Alternating current motors ("AC motors") typically are designed (i.e., "rated") for use with specified input voltage signals. For example, AC motors built for use in the United States ("United States motors") typically are designed for use with a 115 volt AC signal. In a similar manner, AC motors built for use in many parts of Europe typically are designed for use with a 230 volt AC signal.
Voltage convertors may be used with AC motors to convert an input voltage signal from a non-rated form into a rated form. For example, a United States motor may be used in parts of Europe if a power converter converts the input voltage signal received by each motor winding from 230 volts AC into 115 volts AC. In addition to increasing product costs, however, use of a voltage converter is inconvenient and inefficient.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a motor that is rated for use with two or more input voltage signals.